Francamente
by CarolineMiller
Summary: E, afinal, não havia por que tu te preocupares tanto. Francamente, Alice, pensas. É o Frank. O teu Frank. Simplesmente não tinha como dar errado. [Oneshot - Frankalice - Dedicada à Carol Lair]


FRANCAMENTE

* * *

 **Sinopse:** E, afinal, não havia por que tu te preocupares tanto.

Francamente, Alice, pensas. É o Frank. O teu Frank.  
Simplesmente não tinha como dar errado.

[Oneshot - Frankalice]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Hellouuuuuuu, peoples!

Então, mais uma onezinha feita pela tia aqui.  
Esta, em especial, está um tanto diferente de todas as outras que escrevi.  
Primeiro por ser Frankalice - casal sobre o qual quase nunca escrevi - e, segundo, por que a linguagem é um tanto quanto "diferente" da habitual, mas vocês vão entender do que estou falando assim que clicarem no primeiro capítulo.  
\- DEDICADA à Carol Lair (autora de República Evans), que, além de ser a beta da fic, também me fez amar este casal e sentir vontade de escrever sobre eles  
Comentários serão sempre muito bem vindos e eu os responderei com todo o amor do mundo

* * *

 _Francamente, Alice!_

* * *

— Francamente, Alice. — tua amiga diz, erguendo os olhos para ti, uma sobrancelha arqueada em uma expressão altamente repreensiva. — Pare com isto, já está mais do que na hora desta ladainha terminar. Não tens motivo para estar nervosa. É o Frank.

Mas, para ti, era justamente aquele o problema: era Frank.

Tu, que sempre fostes uma pessoa equilibrada e calma, alguém a quem nada abalava, não conseguias pensar _nele_ sem sentir como se tuas entranhas estivessem sendo esmigalhadas.

"Ora, _francamente_ , não há nada a temer, pare de ser uma boba", dizes a ti mesma, e tudo o que mais queres é que aquele fervor no estômago passe, para poder voltar a respirar normalmente.

Mas, é claro, não passa. Muito pelo contrário, apenas intensifica à medida em que as nove horas da manhã se aproximam.

" _Francamente,_ Alice", respira, expira. Porque até mesmo a capacidade de andar parecia estar sendo afetada? Tu dás um passo para frente, e o próximo parece demorar uma eternidade. E tu _tens_ de chegar até à porta e logo ao corredor e, então, ao Saguão de Entrada. Porque tu tens um encontro.

Um encontro com Frank Longbottom.

Tu és uma garota de quinze anos, que nunca, sequer, teve um encontro. Sempre sonhastes com o príncipe perfeito – igual àqueles dos livros trouxas de tua amiga, Lily, os tais _Contos de Fadas_ –, imaginando cada mínimo detalhe de como seria quando o encontrasses.

E, então, lá estava Frank. Um ano mais velho, cursando o sexto ano, mas tão absurdamente diferente de todos os outros garotos da mesma idade. Tão mais maduro.

E, ao que parecia, tão interessado _em ti_.

"Bom dia, Alice", ele dizia cada vez que entravas no Salão Principal, todas as manhãs, ao mesmo horário, parecendo apreciar cada letra de teu nome ao pronunciá-lo. E então tu sorrias e retribuía o cumprimento "Bom dia, Frank" e continuava o caminho rezando para não cair e sentavas alguns metros de distância, tentando recuperar a fome perdida ao vê-lo ali, tão bonito pela manhã.

— Certo. — tu respondes, quando chegas, _finalmente_ , ao quadro.

— _Francamente,_ Alice. — tua amiga suspira então, esticando a mão para o quadro e o empurrando para fora, parecendo irritada com tua forma de agir. Mas, afinal de contas, de que outra forma tu agirias num momento como aquele?

E se não fosse como aquele conto de fadas que tu sempre leste imaginando que seria tu, ali, no lugar da princesa? E se fosse decepcionante? E se acabasses por esperar demais do garoto, comparando-o com padrões tão estúpidos como daqueles livros?

"Respire, Alice", pensas novamente, querendo que tuas mãos parem de suar, que tuas pernas parem de tremer e que teu coração pare de bater de forma tão acelerada.

— Certo. — tu repetes, ao sair para o corredor, o ar gelado apenas aumentando o frio que já sentes na barriga. — Lily, eu estou com medo. — tu dizes, sentindo que se desses mais algum passo à frente, acabaria desmaiando.

Lily, tua amiga de anos, que sempre te ouvira falar ininterruptamente sobre tuas expectativas e, principalmente, Frank – afinal Frank sempre estivera entre teus assuntos mais recorrentes desde o terceiro ano –, parou à tua frente então, encarando-te de forma maternal, como se entendesse todo o teu medo.

— Ora, Alice — ela começa a falar então, as duas mãos na cintura de forma pertinente. — Sei que sempre sentistes _algo a mais_ pelo Frank e, sei também, que ele gosta de ti. Não fique assim, vocês conversam há tanto tempo, conhecem-se melhor, inclusive, que muitos casais desta escola.

— Isto não é... — começas a dizer, porém Lily te impede, colocando um dedo sobre tua boca para silenciá-la.

— Tu sabes que é verdade. _Francamente,_ Alice. — solta a mão livre da cintura, colocando-a sobre teu ombro em um gesto confortador. — Vá até lá, dê "Bom dia, Frank" como faz todos os dias de manhã, e depois caminhe com ele até a porcaria de lugar onde será o encontro e aja normalmente, afinal é assim que ele gosta de ti — encerrou o assunto, voltando a caminhar na óbvia intenção de que tu a acompanhasse.

E foi o que tu fizeste, sentindo-te um pouquinho mais calma, embora teu coração continuasse descompassado.

— E se... Bem, e se não for _tudo aquilo?_ — tu perguntas então, externando a dúvida que viera remoendo desde que Frank havia te convidado para ir à Hogsmead com ele.

— Tu sempre soubeste que não seria _tudo aquilo_ — Lily diz então, sem nem sequer erguer os olhos na tua direção. — Mas sim, _muito melhor_. — suspira. — Alice, _Contos de Fadas_ são lindos, porém não existem. Ou tua vida é pior, ou melhor. Ou os dois.

— Mas eu gosto de imaginar que poderia acontecer comigo — tu dizes então, sentindo o suor empapar tuas mãos. Novamente.

— Mas não vai — Lily, mais uma vez, encerra o assunto. — E _tu sabes_ que não vai. Estás com esta história na cabeça porque isso te coloca um impedimento, um muro de contenção caso sinta que as coisas vão sair do teu controle. — suspira novamente. — Ah, Alice, não seja como eu. Não queira ser controladora. Já viu meu percentual de namoros que deram certo? Exato, nenhum. E, olha, que eu nem tive muitos relacionamentos.

Tu então reviras os olhos, sentindo-te um pouco mais calma ao voltar teus olhos para tua amiga.

— Não deram certo, porque não eram com o James. — E então foi tua vez de encerrar o assunto.

Tua amiga parece incapaz de responder, ficando tão vermelha quanto os cabelos ruivos que esta possui.

O assunto te rende alguns corredores de leveza, mas, quando dobras para o Saguão de Entrada, todos os sentimentos que vinham te azucrinando, parecem voltar com o dobro de intensidade. E então tua respiração fica ofegante e tuas pernas não mais tremem, mas parecem duas gelatinas e teu coração, ah, os batimentos parecem quase ininterruptos de tão rápido que está batendo.

" _Francamente_ , Alice", dizes a ti mesma, cerrando os punhos enquanto tentas acalmar a respiração. "Tu não vais chegar lá parecendo uma idiota apaixonada".

Oh, quão estúpido aquele pensamento era? Tu já não eras uma idiota apaixonada? Aparentar aquilo seria apenas muito natural.

Quando Frank, após o habitual "Bom dia" trocado entre os dois, decidira sentar ao teu lado na primavera do ano anterior, tudo parecera mudar de lugar.

"Sabe, acho que já está na hora de termos uma conversa de verdade, afinal, após tantos anos vendo-te tomar café da manhã, o mínimo que podia me fazer, era explicar-me o porquê de colocar ketchup com tanta intensidade no bacon", dissera com um sorriso divertido enquanto servia-se de ovos com naturalidade.

E, desde então, todas as tuas manhãs – com raríssimas exceções -, passaram a ser compartilhadas com Frank.

Para ti, conversar com ele, era tão natural quanto respirar. A conversa fluía de uma maneira calma e interessante e Frank parecia sempre ter assunto, nunca te deixando entediada.

"Tudo fica mais gostoso com ketchup", tu respondeste, retribuindo o sorriso enquanto sentia tuas bochechas esquentarem.

— Bem, tu estás errada. — Lily respondeu-te, afastando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto enquanto bufava irritada. — Só não brigarei contigo hoje, porque vais ter um encontro e não quero te deixar mais nervosa. — fala e então sorri com a expressão de irritação completamente apagada de suas feições. — Boa sorte, Al. — ela diz então, abraçando-te levemente e soltando-te logo em seguida. — Te esperarei mais tarde, no Salão Comunal e iremos conversar.

Tua amiga dá as costas então, voltando pelo corredor – provavelmente para estudar ou fazer algum tema de casa, _como sempre_. Tu a observa se afastar, sentindo-te mais nervosa a cada segundo.

— Lily! Tu não vais desperdiçar um lindo dia destes para ficar no castelo, vai? — James Potter pareceu se materializar em frente à tua amiga, impedindo-a de seguir pelo corredor.

Por um momento, tu ficaste observando, sentindo um sorriso involuntário se formar na tua boca.

— Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, Potter. — Lily reclama então, desviando do garoto para continuar pelo corredor. — Dê-me uma folga das tuas idiotices — e sumiu pelo corredor.

" _Francamente,_ Lily", tu resmunga contigo mesma, revirando os olhos, imaginando quando ela perceberia o que estava mais do que óbvio.

— O que eu faço com ela? — James vira-se para ti, passando as mãos pelos cabelos logo em seguida.

— Tente. — Tu dizes, sentindo teu sorriso aumentar.

James não parece acreditar no que tu disseste.

— Francamente, Alice. E não é o que faço?

— Um dia ela vai ceder. — tu respondes. — Tchau, James. — e então te vira para a entrada, respirando profundamente antes de continuares a caminhar até as escadas.

— Bom dia, Alice. — Frank, que estivera escorado ao corrimão de pedra, aproxima-se de ti, o sorriso nos lábios enquanto encara-te com os olhos brilhando.

— Bom dia, Frank. — Tu respondes.

Abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, Frank puxa algo do bolso interno das vestes, balançando-o em frente aos teus olhos.

— Caso preciso for. — diz.

— Você trouxe ketchup? — tu ris não conseguindo acreditar no quão adorável aquele gesto é. — Francamente, Frank, tu és doido.

— Pode acreditar que sim.

E, afinal, não havia por que tu te preocupares tanto.

" _Francamente_ , Alice", pensas. "É o Frank. O teu Frank".

Simplesmente não tinha como dar errado.

* * *

 **N/A:Então, mais uma one por aqui e esta, devo dizer, está bem diferente do que costumo escrever.**

 **Primeiro por se tratar de Frankalice, um casal sobre o qual quase nunca escrevo - afinal eu sou a doida das jily :))**

 **E, segundo, pelo fato da linguagem estar bastante diferente de minha escrita "normal".**

 **A fanfic foi escrita em Segunda Pessoa e, também, utilizando a segunda pessoa do singular, ou seja "Tu".**

 **A Carol, a beta da fic, insistiu para que eu escrevesse utilizando o "tu", por que diz que fica tudo mais bonito rsrs'**  
 **E, para quem não sabe, sou gaúcha, o que significa que é tão estranho escrever "você" para mim, quanto é ler "tu" para vocês.**

 **Enfim, apesar disto, espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, pois fiz com todo o amor do mundo e simplesmente amei escrevê-la!**

 **Beijinhos**


End file.
